exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultyma
Ultyma is a Plane of the Exteria Multiverse. It takes the shape of several Subplanes, each with their own rules, rife with magic and the rare substance known as Cryst. Its Territory Lord is Omne. General Morphology Magic Magic in Ultima varies according to the use of Cryst and influence of Eidolons, as well as the whims of Omne, but is often classified between healing, White Magic, and offensive, Black Magic. Technology Technology level in Ultyma is usually extremely chaotic - oftentimes extremely advanced in some regions of a subplane and on the level of medieval technology in others. Some subplanes are entirely comprised of medieval technology regions, however. Turia Geography Turia i'''s centered around the massive buried Cryst, several kilometers in diameter, holding the ancient pact between humans and Eidolons. The country of '''Kreon was build around that Cryst. West from Kreon, across massive mountains, the technological kingdom o'f Porom' was built. Gateways to a fragment of the Spirit Realm, inhabited by Eidolons, exist all across the subplane. In the south of Turia, an extinct civilization has left its place to buried ruins, some of them hiding treasures such as an Airship. Finally, in the northern and eastern hemisphere, several isolated islands can be found. Politics Kreon is a massive imperialistic country directed by a Senate who uses the influence of the Spirit Realm and their massive Cryst in order to forcibly maintain the order over the entity of Turia. Although rival kingdoms such as Porom sometimes attempt to gain the upper hand during confrontations, Kreon still easily rules due to the Senate's influence; this however changed as Rosalyn May's rule began. Aventum Geography Aventum i'''s a massive solar system that once belonged to the Occurrian but now is ruled by the human-based Aventum Empire. The Planet-City of Alexandria is the dominant planet of Aventum and the most notable planet in the System. Occurrian-planets such as '''Chrozon, Mausiol and Amunrha are now reduced to a pile of ruins after the emergence of the Undying. Magic Magic in Aventum follows different rulesets, as it is fueled by a metaphysical rift. Those this rift touches are called Da'athi and possess an innate tie to Eidolons. This was, however, only due to the nihilistic Occurrian Enuo's meddling and after his defeat, Magic is much more widespread. Materra Geography Materra i'''s a small Plane separated in two main continents: '''Lancastere, a steampunk country basing itself on alchemy and astute innovations, and the much politically weaker but tighter-knit and religious Windhurst. Many wars have ravaged both countries, but Lancastere has ended up in possession of more territories due to its superior military prowess. Magic Magic in Aventum was once Omne's doing, but she was banished due to Orcus's influence, leaving the world a frail husk devoid of magic. However, Eldea, a powerful angel, managed to use blood sacrifices as a way to channel magic without the use of Mana or Omne's presence, allowing her to bypass the restrictions and restore magic to the world. Vallha would, much later, fix things further by restoring the world's flow of mana. Races There are many races in Ultyma, a few of them more common than others. Eidolons Eidolons live alongside humans, or often in parallel existence to them, as powerful spiritual existences. Humans Humans are, like often, the dominant race in Ultyma's planes. They are often called Humes instead of Humans, but otherwise possess similar characteristics. Moogles Moogles, also known as Mogs, are a race of strange hybrids of moles and bats resembling levitating plush toys - they are often skilled negotiators. Trivia * Yggdra's world reflects the universe of the Final Fantasy series. Category:Plane Category:Ultyma